Talk:Battlefield
Ban's Session (Ban) -Flies in- This looks like fun! I wonder if anyone will join meh? (Zeon) -Lands in front of Ban- Hey little guy! Are you entering the tourney, too? (Ban) . . . What's a tourney? Richie Vs Anna Richie *slowly descends to ground* Fwee~ Anna! Let's spar! Anna Ok then Zion would like to spar Zion Zion's Thoughts: Hope someone comes........ -Starts to punch and kick the air in mid-air as he waits for someone to come- The Calvalry or the Indians? Aphida -ITs here- ??? -kneeling in a crater, made by a Saiyan pod, setting something up and wearing the distinctive armor usually used by Planet Trade Organization soldiers- Cuco: '*Studies armor* Saiyan armor. Who are you? Fasha: -ITs there- what the? Tatsumaki .. *Walking near the area, and notices the crater* Hm? What in the world is that? John: I dont believe my eyes 'Aphida Great. Just great. ??? *Looks at Cuco and smiles* Oh you, the little science experiment. I'd expect this. Cuco: 'I'm a what? What the hell are you talking about!? SPEAK!!! '??? Doesn't matter now anyways. *Sets up portal* NOW EVERYONE! WE ARE FREE! COME OUT!!!!!!!! The portal activates and thousands of bodies come out Cuco: 'Holyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.......... '??? *Laughs maniacally* Aphida Shit. -goes SSJ2- Fasha: O_O What the?! -goes ssj- Tatsumaki This appears to be dangerous... May have to hold my own.. *Watches as all the Saiyans fly out of the portal wildly* Aphida -smiles, then fires a Kamehameha into the crowd of Saiyans- LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH! -flies directly into the crowd- John: *fires a Masenko as a Fpssj* Fasha: -fires destructo disks- Cuco: '*Angrily goes FPSSJ and rams to the Saiyan and crashes to some rocks* TELL ME! What were you talking about?! And tell me now!!! '??? *Smiles* You could've at least asked for my name. It's Letalia. Nice to meet you Cuco. Cuco: 'How do you know my name? Tell me what you know!!! EVERYTHING!!!! 'Letalia *Laughs* I don't care if you know Super Saiyan, *Pushes Cuco off* I won't tell you squash! You shoulda remembered kid! Cuco: 'GRAH! *Blasts Letalia* '''Letalia: '''AAAH *Obliterated* '''Cuco: '*Breathing heavily* Dammit... *Fights off other Saiyans* More Saiyans keep coming out of the portal '' Fasha: -firing destructo disks- What the hell is happening?! 'Aphida -takes a point-blank FPEW- DAMNIT! -fires a Begone! while moving and fighting off Saiyans- Gang: *arrives* Sorry Im late *powers up to SSJ2 and fires mouth lasers* John: *firing Maskenko's* Cuco: '*Discracted* *Thoughts: What was he talking about... Does it have to do with... Dammit...* *Fires blasts at Saiyans* Tatsumaki ..I don't know these people.. They need help although, that's obvious.. I'll help too then... *Runs, and jumps at some Saiyans fighting them off* Fasha: -Fighting Saiyans while firing destructo disks- Where are they coming out of!!!??? '''Cuco: '''That portal! *fires a blast at it but it is intact* What the hell? It's indestructible! Gang: You guys Up for a Z-Rush? 'Leader Fall back! We're taking heavey casualties! Let the elites deal with them! John: *kills a couple more as they fall back* GET OUT OF OUR PLANET Gang: Elites? No match for us Tatsumaki .. *Is still very calm* Well, Elites aren't very strong.. *Power level increasing heavily* (A figure jumps down, running through the Saiyans and fighting, though without much success) Fasha: -fighting saiyans- I agree lets do the Z-rush. Cuco: 'No more Saiyans, Fasha. *Goes to base* 'Aphida -sits up in a crater, blood running down her mouth- Lucky bastards... Tatsumaki ... Heh, *Jumps down into crater, and sticks head into portal* Lets take a look in this thing.. Fasha: .... -looks at portal- ... How was that even made Cuco: 'Stay away from that thing '???: 'Cuco??? '''Cuco: '*Looks up then eyes widen* Oh crap... Brother??? BROCC?! 'Brocc: '''HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Flies to Cuco and rams him into rocks* ''Four more saiyans fly throguh the portal '''Girl There he goes again.... White Haired one He is ''pretty much our battering ram. Gang: Course use the fat one *A fourth Saiyan, wearing Earth clothes, falls out of the portal, landing on the ground unconscious* Rigor. Ungh.. Tatsumaki I'll take one, they don't look too tough... *Pounds fist into palm of hand* '''Brocc: '''Hehehehehe *Goes Super Saiyan and starts choking Cuco* '''Cuco: '''Aaahhhhhh *Tries to hold back Brocc's hands but then hands fall* '''Brocc: '''HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Throws Cuco in the air and fires a Spiraling Blast* '''Cuco: '''AAAH *Blasted to more rocks* '''Brocc: '''YOU WILL DIE CUCO! *Starts charging power and muscles bulge* 'Girl' You think you can takes us on? Well, go ahead and attack. But I'll let you know you're dealing with the triple S. John: *moves Aphida to saftey and feeds her a senzu* Gang: But there are four of you? Tatsumaki Triple S? Stupid, Stupider, and Stupidest? Heh, I can take one of ya.. I'll take you, at the end. *Points at White haired one* Fasha: Okay so probably have, the stupid one, the diva, the fat one and the wierdo.... '''Cuco: '*gets up from rubble, injured* Ughhhh Brocc. Honest question. Gimme an honest answer. WHY THE HELL DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?! Brocc: BECAUSE YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! *Flies torwards Cuco and rams arm in his throat* Cuco: '*Smashed in some rocks then gets up wobbly* What are you talking about?! Brocc: YOU WERE CHOSEN FOR THE EXPERIMENT! *Fires a blast* '''Cuco: '*Dodges* WHAT EXPERIMENT!? '''[The Girl]' Triple S stands for Saiyan Specaial Services. We deal with troublesome locals. I'm Komena, the white haired one is Shiso, the red head is Kondai, and the one with black hair is Mosatoi. 'Shiso Well, the one with the piercings seems intent on dying, so let's have him first. Aphida -wipes blood from the corner of her mouth- I was fine. I didn't need that. John: Yeah Yeah your stong you dont need it blah blah blah shut up I know you needed it and so do you Gang: You are all idiots Tatsumaki Mm... My name is Tatsumaki, I suggest you adress me as nothing other.. *Walks up a few meters from the SSS* Hmph.. Brocc: 'The experiment for eternal youth dammit! '''Cuco: '''Does it have to do with my memory loss? Brocc: Yes that's why you're so young dammit! When you were born they chose you as a test subject for immortality! Vegeta's explosion messed up our plans, though. '''Cuco: '*Shocked* No way... Brocc: While in Hell they told me that they found you on Earth, kidnapped you, froze you for decades, then tested the experiment on YOU. 'Cuco: '''So.... so I'm just a lab rat??? *Eyes widened* Brocc: Maybe the shock made you lose your memory. Yes Cuco. You were chosen and not me! *Charges towards Cuco* '''Cuco: '''So that's why you hate me so much??? *Hit and launched back* ugh *Gets up and eyes widened, doesn't move a muscle* Brocc: YES! WHY WAS A WEAKLING LIKE YOU CHOSEN, AND AN ELITE LIKE ME, NOT?! *Throws a barrage of blasts at Cuco* '''Cuco: '*Keeps getting hit but doesn't move* Tatsumaki So, this "Shiso" character will be my opponent... Who's taking who of the others? Fasha: >_> ...... I'm taking on Komena................... Brocc: HAAAAAAAAAAH *Jumps high in the air then jumps on Cuco's chest* 'Cuco: '''GA! *Coughs up blood* Brocc: *Keeps jumping on Cuco's chest* HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE '''Cuco: '*Thoughts: So I have eternal youth... No way....* Brocc: *Jumps in the air and throws a ball at Cuco* 'Cuco: '*Hit* '''Aphida -walks back onto the battlefield, going SSJ2- I'll take on the rest. Jack '*Is suddenly on the battlefield, drinking a beer bottle* ... '''STOP DISRUPTING MY EVENING!!!!!!! '*Goes SSJ2* Tatsumaki Well, lets go. White hair.. *Looking into Shiso's eyes, and the spirals in my eyes begin spinning* Come at me.. Fasha: >_> -Folds arms and faces Komena- You go first... Brocc: *Grabs Cuco's hands with own and keeps heat-butting him* 'Cuco: '*Keeps getting hit then goes Super Saiyan then hits Brocc's head with own* ENOUGH! Brocc: Huh? 'Cuco: '''I AM TIRED OF YOUR CRAP! *Throws Brocc* Brocc: *Rebounds off the floor* 'Shiso -smirks, then teleports behind Tatsumaki, kneeing him- Tatsumaki .. *Had turned and caught his knee* I seen it coming, with the help of the demon eyes of course.. Heh. *Tosses him by his knee, and skids back* *Stance* This may be hard, that speed was incredible.. Shiso -fires a Full Power Energy Ball at him, followed by a Continuious Energy Bullet- Tatsumaki .. *Blocks, and gets hit by a few* ... *Sent back* *Dashes at Shiso with fist cocked back, dodging energy bullets* Shiso -stands there, the cocky smirk still on his face- Tatsumaki .. *Attempts to punch him* Shiso -an afterimage fades, then Shiso charges in form the side, kicking at Tatsumaki- Tatsumaki .. *Kicked away, ki blasts him lands and kicks self back at Shiso, and slingshot punches him in the jaw* Brocc: *Grabs Cuco's head and drags it on the floor as I fly* SHISO! ONE COMING YOUR WAY! HEHE *Throws Shiso at Cuco* Cuco: '*launched* CRAP! 'Shiso -recoils from the punch slightly, then kicks Cuco into the ground- Want to switch, big guy? Brocc: Nah, just want him to suffer in anyway possible *Chuckles evilly then grabs Cuco* Cuco: 'Ugh... *Thoughts: This can't be... I can't have Eternal Youth... No... Dammit.... And now this bastard's about to kill me...* Brocc: *Throws Cuco to more rocks then blasts him* 'Shiso Heh, alright. -fires a Destructo Dist at Tatsumaki- Tatsumaki .. *dodges swiftly* *Punches him in face, then kicks at gut* Shiso Little punk... -kicks him in the side, then forms a ki blast and presses it to his chest- Meanwhile. Komena Sure you want to take me on, little girl? Fasha: Yes, don't go easy on me! Komena -flies at Fasha, firing a FPEW ahead of her- Fasha: -Uses IT, appears behind her and kicks her- Komena -catches the kick, then turns around and knees her- Fasha: Oof >3> -Kicks Komena in stomach and then goes ssj and fires rapid ki-blasts at her- Cuco: '*Gets up* No......... Dammit... Brocc: Time to die. *Charges a large ball then condenses it into a fist then rushes torwards Cuco* '''Cuco: '*Eyes disappear and yells then causes an explosion with aura* Brocc: GAH! *Pushed back then gets up* What the hell? 'Cuco: '*Is a Super Saiyan 2* 'Jack '*IT's above Brocc as a SSJ2* 'FLASH!!! '*Releases Final Flash on Brocc* Meanwhile, in the Saiyan Capital of New Vegeta. '''??? You told your forces to retreat? Commander Y...Yes, my leige. We had no choice, our forces were being wiped out. I sne in the SSS to mop up. ??? You mean to tell me you sent in five soldiers that defeated an entire army of our warriors? Commander Yes si- ??? -fires a Death Beam, killing the commander- General Vegeta, have our monster deal with this. Vegeta Yes sir. Back at the battlefield. Komena -scouter beeps, then her eyes widen- ...Shiso! Brocc! Everyone fall back through the portal! Command's sending out the big guns! Jack '*Lands on the ground, seems curious* ... Big guns? Brocc: Heh! *Flies back* '''Cuco: '*Breathing heavily then kneels on the ground and breaks down emotionally* Tatsumaki ..F*ck this..! This is out of hand.. Get back and fight us, cowards!!! The portal begins to shimmer and turn green, influenced by the one coming through it... '''Aphida No...That energy...It can't be... Jack '*Power surges and eyes widen* No way... Cuco: *Looks up* Oh great... I don't feel like dealing with him now... *Goes to base and loses hope* Tatsumaki .... *The spiral in eyes begin to spin* The Legendary Monster ''The Legendary Super Saiyan himself charges out of the portal, followed behind by the former King of Saiyans; Vegeta and the former master of Majin Buu, Babidi. The Legendary Super Saiyan has been tamed by the villains, the customary M symbol burned on his forehead and his veins buldging. He also seems more muscular, and his hair spikier.... '''Broly Tch...Tch..Kaka.... Vegeta You're sure he's under our complete control? He's safe? Babadi Well, he's not safe at all, but he won't kill us. Aphida How.... -goes SSJ2- Jack 'Fucking hell...Aphida, get Cuco and the others out of here, we're not gonna win this. Formulate a strategy, get help, SOMETHING! *Stands ready* I'll hold him off... Gang: You guys listen Im not going to Jack needs all the help he can get Tatsumaki ... *power growing intensly* Guess we'll have to take this guy out.. '''Lau the G: '*Communicating telepathically to everyone through Old Kai* Guys, this is Lau. I feel that power all the way here! I recognize it, it's Broly, isn't it?! It feels like he's gotten stronger! '''Aphida What are we going to do Jack? Train in the Chamber? He'll just destroy the planet, and then we're trapped forever. We can only fight or die. Vegeta Broly. Attack. Broly RAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -teleports beside Jack, then turns his head to look at him, smiling psychotically, then grabs him by the head, and starts squeezing- Aphida Let go of him! -fires a Begone! at Broly's back, then charges and starts pummling him- Broly -doesn't even flinch or take damage, bursting out in laughter- Jack AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH DAMN IT GO APHIDA! *Power surges and fires a FPEW at Broly, without looking* Gang: *goes SSJ2 and fires a mouth laser at broly* Cuco: 'Lau? '''Lau the G: '''I don't know if you guys have a chance, but don't give up. Gotta go for now *Stops using telepathy* '''Cuco: '*gets up* Rather die tough then live weak. *Goes SSJ2* I might die but at least I died trying. *Fires a blast at Broly point-blank range* Tatsumaki Time to reveal my real body I suppose.. '''Broly -grabs Aphida and throws her at Gan, then drops Jack and charges at Cuco, kneeing him when he gets close and sending him flying backwards- Jack '*Head bruised and bleeding, charges Final Flash, then IT's in front of Broly, releasing it at his face* Gang: *catches Aphida then puts her down* Be careful *fires a Big Bang Attack at broly* Tatsumaki .. *Runs full speed at Broly* 'Broly -walks through the Final Flash, delivering a heavy punch to Jack's gut, then throwing him on the ground- Aphida There's no such thing as "careful" in this kind-of battle. There's either survive or die. John: *comes back with a pouch full of senzu's* ... You got to be kidding Gang: Still showing a basic sayain instinct I see Tatsumaki .. *Punches Broly in stomach* Aphida -teleports to Broly, kicking him in the side- Broly -crosses arms, looking at Tatsumaki, and letting out another psychotic burst of laughter- Gang: *sighs* What are you thinking? Tatsumaki .. *Still in mid-air with fist torwards him, silent* *Broly gets grabbed by another Tatsumaki from behind who rectricts broly by holding his arms* *Punches Broly dead in the gut full-power* Broly -the laughter starts again, and broly uses an explosive wave, blasting Aphida and Tatsumaki back- Aphida Did you forget that that divides you power?! -fires a Begone! at Broly- Gang: We need a Z-rush Tatsumaki .. *Sent back* ... Aphida Gan and whatever your name is, keep Broly busy. John, get by me and put a hand on my shoulder. We'll make a Big Bang Kamehameha. Gang: Alright *charges a mouth laser* John: *walks to Aphida and puts one Hand on her shoulder* Im ready when you are Tatsumaki ... *Runs at Broly again* *Looking down at ground as I do* ... and John -John sticks his free hand out, charging a Big Bang Attack, while Aphida curls in her arms, chargeing her Kamehameha- BIG BANG... Broly -laughs, firing Ki Blasts at Tatsumaki- Gang: *fires several mout lasers* Tatsumaki .. *Looks up, and gets hit by Ki blasts sending him back* Grrrr... and Aphida Kame.....HAME.... Gang: *charges a massive Masenko* Tatsumaki .. *Stands up, and begins watching them as they attack Broly* and Aphida -IT behind Broly- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -the massive energy wave is stopped as it hits Broly- Jack '*Is suddenly levitating above John and Aphida with a seriously ripped up gi, bruised and bleeding, his eyes are pupiless and he seems pissed off* '''FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '*Releases a powerful Final Flash* Gang: *fires the massive Masenko* Tatsumaki ..What Broly doesn't know it that I could kill him in the move of my eye.. '''Broly -charges through the Big Bang Kamehameha, clothes lining Aphida and Jack, the fires an Eraser Cannon at Gan and a Trap Shooter at Jack, he then teleports behind Tatsumaki- You were saying? HAHAHAHA! -Bear Hugs him- Jack '*Hit by it, ignores the pain* '''NOTHING IS WORKING!!!!!!!!! '*IT's on Broly's head and repeatedly bashes his head* '''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! John: WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO Tatsumaki .. *Being Bearhugged* D-Did I stutter.... Broly HAHAH- Bear -ITs in front of Broly, already powered up to SSJ3, smirking- Sorry I took so long. Old Kai fell asleep again. Broly -a crack is heard, then Broly drops Tatsumaki- Ka....KAKAROT! -he powers up and charges at Bear- Bear -teleports behind Broly, allowing him to go flying- Jack '*Fall off Broly, gi is ripped up, he is bruised, bleeding, his head looks terrible* Hey Bear... Good to see you *Lays on the ground* Gang: Bear took you long enough John: BEAR! FINALLY! Tatsumaki .. *Eyes begin to spin, and my heart beat can be heard by everyone* ...It is time... 'Bear -kneels beside Tatsumaki- No, it isn't. I know you helped my fridns and I thank you. And I won't let anyone die in this fight. -feeds Tatsumaki a senzu, then kneels beside Jack, feeding him one, too- Aphida S...Saihaku... Bear -the cocky grin turns int oan actual smile- Yeah, little sis. Your big brother's here. Everything'll be alright. Aphida -tears stream down her face as she hugs Bear- Broly KAKAROT! KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOT! -flying back, angrier than ever- Jack '*IT's in front of Broly and quickly fires a Final Flash* John: *fires Masenko's at broly* Gang: *puts a hand out* Good to see you Bear Tatsumaki .. *chrushes senzu, and tosses it* I don't need silly beans to be stronger.. *Stands up, and gets surrounded by a blue aura in the shape of a ribcage* YOU'LL SEE THE DEMON'S WRATH! THE POWER OF THE SUSANOO!!!! 'Broly -deflects the Masenkos, then chops at Jack as he's flying- Bear -teleports in front of Broly, catching his hand before it makes contact- Broly -has a stunned look on his face for a split second, that soon turns to rage- KAKAROT! -punches and kicks at Bear- Bear -simply dodges the moves- [Babadi]' Look at him. So powerful and he can only dodge. 'Jack '*IT's behind Broly and fires Big Bang Attacks continuosly* John: *teleports to Babadi* Stupid little *Fires a FPEW in his face* Tatsumaki Now.. The full Susanoo power!!! *aura grows around me like armor* Come at me now, Broly... 'Vegeta No....you don't understand what you've done.... Broly -grabs head, starting to scream, mascles bulking up, and aura getting the characteristic SSJ2 sparking- Bear -smiles- THAT'S more like it! -tackles Broly, slamming him into the ground, then stands on top of him, hurling ki blasts in his face- Broly -launches upward, grabbing Bear's head, squeezing, then throwing him down- Bear -spins upright, then fires a Kamehameha at Broly- Jack 'JOHN, GAN, GET THE GENERAL! *IT's by Bear and fires a Final Flash* John: *charging a SBC* DAD STALL! Gang: *firing ki blasts at King Vegeta* '''Cuco: '*Gets up* Man I'm so lazy. Hey Bear.*Fires repetitive Big Bang Attack at Broly's attack* That's right big fellow. Come to me.*Turns to the General* Guess I should help deal with you first. *Flies torwards him and fires blasts* '''Vegeta -deflects the ki blasts, taking a frightened step backwards- Aphida -teleports behind Vegeta, firing a Begone! into his back, engulfing him- Broly -fires an Eraser Cannon at Bear's Kamehameha, initiating a Beam struggle- Jack '*Tries to put more power into FF but starts feeling weaker, coughs blood* John: *fires SBC at Broly's back* Gang: *fires a Big Bang at Broly's back* '''Cuco: '''Jack? *helps him up* I have a Senzu. Here *Hands him a bean* Can't sit here baby-sitting you. *Goes to Broly and keeps firing blasts in his face* HAH! *Fires an Explosive Demon Wave in his face* Tatsumaki .. *Appears in front of Broly, and begins looking into his eyes as my eyes spiral* 'Broly RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -grabs Tatsumaki, throwing him into the ground and stomping on him, then throws a Trap Shooter at Jack- Jack *'Hit by the trap shooter and stops his Final Flash* AGH FUCK YOU BROLY '''Cuco: '*Uses After-Images around Broly then keeps firing blasts* Where am I Broly? Wanna play "Find the Real Cuco?" Hahahahaha *keeps doing it* Gang: *puts more power into it* John: *puts all my power into it* Tatsumaki .. *on ground* Amatseru... *A wave of black flames goes directly at Broly as my eyes spiral even faster* '''Broly -powers up, burning and getting blasted- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '-'''starts flinging Eraser Cannons at the heroes- '[Bear and Aphida'''] -land beside each other- KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Broly -dashes at Jack, throwing him into the air, then disappearing, then Jack gets thrashed around shortly after- and Aphida MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Jack '*Lands on ground, bleeding heavily, much of body is in terrible condition, looks at Bear and Aphida, then at Broly, then looks straight up and goes base, speaks weakly * See you soon Lau *Head drops and he lays there facedown, in a small puddle of blood, no heartbeat* Tatsumaki .. *Covers eye in pain* .. *Looks up,* *the flame grows bigger, and hotter on Broly* *Still surrounded by the massive blue armor of aura* Grrrrr... 'Broly -the flames grow larger, but Broly shows no signs of pain- BWAHAHAHAHAHA! OOPS LOOK LIKE HE POPPED! HAHAHAHAHAHA! and Aphida HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Tatsumaki That guy, just died... Broly... You shouldn't have killed him.. He was seen as an ally in a way... *The armor aura begins shifting* *The spiral in my eye, spinning with great speed* Broly WELL, COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU HAVE, BLUE MAN! BWAHAHAHA! and Aphida MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Tatsumaki Mind: Their charging some attack, I can stall until it's ready I suppose... .. *Walks up to Broly slowly, then slashes with my sword made of the aura* Broly HAHAHAHA! -flies at Tatsumaki, headbutting the sword- Tatsumaki .. *The sword gets stuck in his skull* What a fuckin dumbass!! Broly -grabs the sword, tearing it out of the armor's hands, pulling in out of his head, causing blood to gush, then swings it into the armor- Tatsumaki .. *Armor catches the end of the sword with both hands like Gohan, and is holding it still* That won't work, you idiot... and Aphida -IT in front of Broly- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Broly -gets engulfed by the energy wave and blasted back- HAHAHAHA! KAKAROT~ KAKAROT~ HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! KAKAROT~ -skin starts to rupture, his characterisic green blood/energy gushing out, before he finally disintegrates- Tatsumaki .. *Armor aura begins to fade, and my eyes finally stop spinning* Fasha: o_o w-what the?! ......... Gang: *lifts up Jack's body* ... Cuco: '*Falls on the floor and goes to base* Phew, finally. *Puts head up and sees Jack's body* He's dead, isn't he? *Puts head back down* ... Gang: Sadly he is... '''Cuco: '''Oh well. Hey, it happens. *Thinks about what Brocc said* It can't be true... *Looks up at the sky* It can't... Fasha:.... >3> -Thoughts: I was left out the battle....- '''Cuco: '*Body extremely hurts and holds face* GAAAAH!!! Ugh... *breathes heavily then calms down* So I will stay in my 20s forever. Everyone will age while I will not. That's not the life I want... '''and Aphida -revert to base- Bear Damnit, Jack. Why didn't you just stay back? Gang: *puts jack down and starts digging* Cuco: '*Angry* Dammit! *Beats hands on ground* Dammit, how many friends have to go?! '''Jenny: '*is behind a rock* Da Fuq' happened here? 'Cuco: '''Jen... Where were you? You missed a lot in the past few months... Bear and Lau died, Bear came back, Saiyans came back, I have Eternal Youth, then Jack died. John: And we all aged 8 years except for Gang 'Aphida We kiled Broly...Again.... Bear And I became a Super Saiyan 3. Cuco: 'I didn't age John... I can't... Ugh I wish I could just make this thing go away. Fasha: .... I don't really know what happened.... '''Jenny: '...Wait so Cuco your going to stay 20 forever!?!?! John: Yes he is 'Cuco: '''Yeah... If I have kids they will have the eternal youth genes. It activates after you go through puberty, something like that... *Puts hands in face and is frustrated* '''Jenny: '*blushes then has lines under eyes* Wait... if you have kids? Fasha: How on earth do you even have eternal youth?.... you don't have to tell us if you don't want to and its personal.... 'Cuco: '''I believe my kids will have it to. I've only been explained breifly. Some experiment crap, I don't know. *Frustrated* 'Aphida Ageless? I heard of experiments like that, but I thought they never got past the trial. Then again, I thought we Saiyans were pushed almost to extinction by Frieza... Fasha: Its mainly likely that some might have been gone during the explosion or had a very high power level and just survived.... Tatsumaki ... Guess this is all over, eh? How all this world's strongest fighters came, and joined together to stop this... How is that? John: Cuco wants kids i guess *smirks* Fasha: >_> Shut it John.... John: Try and make me little girl Fasha: >_> I'm only two years younger than you...... Bear Four, Fasha. -looks at the portal- I think we should stay here. Make sure nothing else comes through. Gang: Yeah we should John: *whispers to Fasha* I will deal wth you later child Bear I'll get my ship, land it nearby. We can live out of it until we can find out how to close the portal Cuco: '*To Fasha an John* Will you two shut the hell up?! John: *to Cuco* Oh just go make out with my sister *walks over to bear* '''Cuco: '''SHUT THE HELL UP!!! I AM TIRED OF YOUR CRAP!!!!! *Angrily goes Super Saiyan 2* Gang: WANNA KNOW WHAT IM TIRED OF *starts powering up* IM TIRED OF THIS TEAM FALLING APART FOR THE DUMBEST REASONS! '''Cuco: '''Your son started it. And if anyone's the reason for the team falling the part is YOU! You do absolutely nothing at all. John should be embarrassed to be your son. YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK!? I THINK---- *Goes to base and passes out due to injury from Brocc and Broly* Gang: *hangs my head* John: ... '''Cuco: '*On the floor bleeding heavily* '''Bear Damn, I'm out of senzus, anyone got anymore? John: *takes out bag of senzu's * I do *drops them and crushes them* Now I dont Fasha: >_> -slaps John and gets out a bag- Luckily, I have some -gives Senzus to bear and Cuco- Bear You know what? John, Fasha. Don't talk to each-other, don't look at each-other, and sure as HELL, don't fight each-other. We don't need anymore casualties. We're staying here until something hapeens wit the portal, Broly couldn't have been the strongest there. Now, Can you stop arguing for FIVE MINUTES while I go get my ship?! Cuco: 'I'll stop em if things get serious. John: Oh shut up *starts walking off* Fasha: -facepalm- 'Bear Goddamnit... -flies away- Jenny: 'Come on guys! Stop... ugh. This group is turning into trash. Gang: *speaks weakly* Its because we dont work well as a team '''Cuco: '*Sits there quietly then starts speaking* ... Our leader is dead, what did you expect? Bear is a good leader but if we can't get along then the New Z-Fighters are no more 'Jenny: '''But we can be a good team if we DON'T FIGHT! Now I'm looking at you John! Don't fight with Cuco and say... things to start him off! John: *turns around and is halfway across a field* IM JUST SPEAKING THE TRUTH '''Cuco: '*Pouts, sighs, then gets up and looks at the sky* ... Brocc I will kill you... I swear I will....... '''Bear ' '-comes back several minutes later in the ship, then lands and steps out- Cuco: '*Sees ship* BEAR YES! *Runs in ship looking for food* Fasha: Did anyone else hear John? Gang: Nope *walks in the ship* John: *runs towards the ship* Fasha: I bet Jenny heard it, -walks into ship- '''Jenny: '*steps in ship* Umm Bear, where did you get this?! '''Bear '-'''sarcastic- Ebay. Where else? '''Cuco: '*Rolls on floor laughing hysterically* BUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA *Floating around laughing* Jenny: 'Cuco are you high? And Bear where are we going with this ship!? 'Bear Nowhere. But we're sure as hell not leaving that portal alone, and I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like camping. Cuco: '*Stops laughing and calms down* *Ahem* Dammit, I have to kill my brother, he's an unstable chaotic bastard, he must die! *Thinks about brother and eternal youth* Fasha:..... O_O umm.... Do you want to fight him alone.....? '''Cuco: '''That would be best. Gang: Cmon Cuco we can help '''Cuco: '''I must do it alone. It won't be as satisfying. John: Satisfying my ass im helping '''Cuco: '''he could kill you. I must do it myself to insure no one else gets hurt. John: He could kill you too Cuco im going to make sure you dont get hurt '''Cuco: '''There's something I have that he doesn't. *Smiles* Super Saiyan 2. Well I haven't fully mastered it but I can try. Fasha: By the way Cuco, I know how you feel... I have an older brother I never really see anymore..... And I HATE him. '''Cuco: '''I hate him. The bastard used to beat on me when I was a kid. I just can't figure out his motive. But what troubles me the most is the news he gave me *Shaking* 'Bear Big deal, you're ageless. We can use the Dragon Balls for that if we didn't always need them for something important. What's important right now is figuring out how the Saiyans are back, and how to close that damn portal Cuco: 'I don't want to be ageless! *Calms down* Fine. You're right. The portal is more important right now. Fasha: How do we shut the portal though -looks at portal and sticks head through it- hmmmmmmmmmmm............ John: *pulls Fasha bakc* Are you crazy!? Fasha: ¬_¬ No '''Cuco: '''Both of you, stop, please. 'Bear He has a point. The king always has the royal Crest on his armor, Vegeta didn't have it. He had the crest of a General. The strongest Saiyan is always king, and if he had control of Broly and still wasn't the most powerful... Fasha: .....How strong would the king be?... Bear Stronger than Broly. An exact power? Couldn't say. Fasha: Well most of us managed to take down Broly so we do have a chance... Aphida But, remember. The king gets challenged fairly often, and every time we Saiyans fight, we get a Zenkai. Cuco: 'Hmmmm King Vegeta, General Vegeta, whatever, is that strong? He can't be, could he? I hope not. Fasha: .... hmmm.... 'Bear But...Anyone able to keep Broly in his place on a regular basis with his constantly rising power....I don't like the sound of that.... John: Looks like we need to train Whos up for a little sparring? Cuco: 'I'm up for it come on. John: all right lets go outside '''Jenny: '*grabs violin* Might as well play some music. *plays some music on violin while humming* 'Cuco: '*Starts rapping soflty on the music* John: *keeping a beat* Seven months later... '''Bear -standing over the Dragon Balls- Alright, let's hurry and make our wish. Cuco: '*Cracks neck nervously* Alright. Go ahead you can summon Shenron. John: Yeah lets hurry '''Jenny: '*is holding a damaged violin and crop-top that is messed up with scratches and marks* Lets get it over with! '''Bear Alright, SHENRON! COME FORTH AND GRANT OUR WISH! -the Dragon Balls glow, then Shenron shoots out of them- Aphida I swear, I'll never get used to that.... Cuco: 'This Dragon is longer than the Namekian one. Not nearly as big, though. Go ahead Bear. John: Who are we wishing back? 'Bear ALRIGHT! First, I want you to revive LAU THE G! Shenron Your wish...is granted... Cuco: 'Nice. Jack is next. John: *thoughs* Finally I get to see Lau its been so long 'Bear Now, revive Jack C! Shenron Your wish is granted... and Jack '*Appear behind Bear looking much more muscular, Lau is his new fused self* 'Shenron Farewell... -disappears- Bear -turns around, smiling- Lau the G: 'HEY GUYS! WATSUP? BEEN A WHILE! '''Cuco: '''Lau! Jack! You guys have been dead for ages! John: Dammit Lau *hugs lau* I missed you badly bro Gang: Welcome back guys 'Jack 'Thanks, good to be back, although death wasn't that bad... 'Aphida The portal's still there. We've been trying to decide whether or not to go through it. Lau the G: 'Sup John. WAIT THE GAME! I STILL GOTTA BUST YOUR ASS IN BASKETBALL! There's something that always messes that up. Huh. Well this portal is more important. *Lets go of John and looks at it* I'm not afraid to go through it. Hell I'll go first. John: You wish you could beat me Gang: I would not try that 'Jack '.........*Goes through the portal* 'Bear Heh. Guess he really likes Otherworld. and Aphida -follow- Lau the G: 'HA! *Quickly flies through* John: *runs through* Gang: *flies through slowly* ''The area is an underground facility, a person stands at a console '''Worker -shocked face, then reaches for a button- Bear -kills him with a Ki blast- Oh, no you don't... Jack '...So ideas on where we are? '''Lau the G: '''Don't know. Maybe their new planet they took habitation on. John: Sayain Colony? 'Bear ...The Old Z-Fighters made a wish to revive everybody Frieza killed, didn't they? Cuco: 'WAIT WHAT????? '''Lau the G: '''What... *Facepalm* Ugh Gang: Learn your history Cuco they did 'Aphida ...Oh, no. That means.... Bear -smiles- Don't worry... -begins laughing uncharacteristically darkly- Cuco: 'THE SAIYANS WERE RESTORED! *Goes FPSSJ* '''Lau the G: '''Well. *Crosses arms and grins and is prepared for anything* 'Bear -there's a spark near his face, indicating a strong power and snaping him back to reality- ...The hell? Brocc: *Above the group on a ledge talking to Triple S* Look at the bastards! Ugh we'll get em later. The right time... The right time... *Stares at Cuco* 'Cuco: '*Feels Brocc's presence, possibly a sibling thing* Hm... *Serious face* '''Lau the G: '''Cuco you alright? '''Cuco: '''Yeah... I'm okay.